Those Lucky Trees
by bebopin
Summary: Kagome takes a walk through her Life...


The night was bright. Every star seemed to smile down at her, as she walked aimlessly through the woods, her long ebony locks shimmering in the moon rays. Kagome knew that if Inuyasha spotted her, he would scold her, bring her to tears yet again for being stupid. But if only he knew... Sometimes she just wanted to scream out his name, hurt him, love him. Loathe him. But some things could not be done. She had caused something and it needed to be fixed. Referring to the jewel they now carried. It was not complete, but almost. And with the completion of the Jewel, she knew what would happen. Kagome would leave, go back home. But that word had become so foreign to her, so dramatically distant that she didn't know where her home was anymore. Here? There? Nowhere? The young girl was so confused, lonely, desperate for any sort of condolence, that it drove her to walk zombie-like underneath billions of twinkling lights, under the cover of hovering limbs every night. 

Kagome had gotten physically stronger since she had come here, ever since fate drove her down the well and into a world where she was so scared. And yet, in this world she felt more at peace than anywhere else. But her emotional state was left in shambles. Standing under the mother like trees Every step seemed to take her farther away, she really didn't care where she went, just as long as it was away from her heartbreak, away from her pain and suffering. No body saw it, but her eyes dimmed softer every day. Kagome looked up. She had reached the edge of the woods and stepped into the clearing where her well awaited. 

She did not know why she didn't call it by its original name. Now Kagome had just called it...Her well. Because, it was hers. The only thing that connected the girl between two very different worlds, two very different souls. Taking very soft steps, she took a gentle seat on the edge of the old tattered wood. Leaning back, she put her wait on her hands, which were placed on her sides. The wind blew cold that night, with the scent of warm honeysuckle's and lavender oaks. She thought it more the smell of a fairytale, but this was far from that. The empty shell of a tattered young woman sat there, and that was never written in any fairytale. 

Taking in a deep rugged breath, Kagome gazed knowingly at the trees that encircled her. They were lucky...Those trees were. So proud, So humble. They didn't haft to deal with Pain, Love, and Heartbreak. Scowling at her selfish thoughts, she let her eyes travel back to the ground. But she knew that she was just jealous, Jealous of those trees for always being there. Branches that reached outward towards the sky, and each other. To embrace, and even become one at times of pure soulmanship. Kagome desperately wanted to reach out, and God knows she tried, but to what cost? The only thing she heard anymore was the sound of her own heartbeat, heard it getting slower, getting weaker as it broke into 3 pieces. One for her life on the other side of the Well, One for her friends, whom she trusted, and one...One for Inuyasha....

The Girl had long come to terms with her love for the irritatingly boastful hanyou. But she knew that it would only lead to heartbreak. Isn't life funny? She thought letting a soft smile tug at her puffy lips Even if i know it will bring me pain, I will still love him, forever and always. But this thought brought a wicked scowl to her face. Yes, she loved him, but why? There was such an imbalance in this time that it couldn't possibly be right. With Kikyo wandering the earth and Kagome sharing her very soul. Nothing seemed to fit anymore. Its why she didn't question. She just followed suit, putting her opinion in as needed. Which was very little these days. She just wished that he would listen to her, hear her out or perhaps even look at her without scowling and thinking of his dead lover. She hated to look at him now, the way he made her feel, the was he made everything in her life just screw up. She had no idea what happened on that day she was drug to this side of time, but she despised fate for brining her here. Despise the very ground she walked up now...The girl didn't used to be like this. So hateful, so sad, so sorry for everything, at everything. But things change. People change, and she surely had. Her bubbly personality had been brought down in the eyes of a half demon and his jewel. "If only he knew" 

As the words escaped her lips, she broke don and fell to the cool grass. Letting herself sink into the ground, she buried her face into her soft hands as the sapphire tears began to pour over her full cup. 

It seemed like hours that Kagome cried, Only letting the sounds of the winds gentle touch soothe her heated puffy face. But as she looked back at the tree line, to mourn the trees that she wished to be. There stood a lone Figure. His lips spoke soft as he uttered her name 

"Kagome" 

Her heart jumped a thousand paces as she stood, wiping the tears that still fell silent onto her cheeks. As the winds pushed her hair forward, fluttering like a lost ebony butterfly, she let his name escape her lips with a gentle tongue 

"Inuyasha"


End file.
